


Look At You

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Implied Shance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, party hard, sex alcohol AND drugs?, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: “I’m not-” Hunk sighs and thinks behind another sip of beer. “He’s been talking to Shiro all night. What do you want me to do? Go up like ‘Yeah, I know you’re trying to have a good time but let’s find some place to be alone?’ Dude, it doesn’t work like that.” Lance gives him a narrowed-eyed stare, teethes at the glass rim of his cooler.“Uhm, yes? That’s exactly how it works. We’re not at some fancy art show or something,” Lance pulls his free hand out of his hoodie pocket and the cap he was still holding goes clattering to the floor, forgotten. “This is a college party? Everyone’s here for three things: to get drunk, to get high, or to get laid.” Lance points across the room at Keith and, when Hunk follows the line of his finger, he’s slightly horrified to realize that Keith is looking at them, a cigarette tucked between his lips. “And I tell you what. That’s a coke in his hand. He doesn’t believe in pot, and he’s been giving you dreamy looks all night. He’s definitely after some fun,” Lance says. He gives Hunk a mischievous grin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I've been wrestling with since freaking October. Apparently that means instead of clinging to the one scene you wrote months ago, just throw it into the damn trash and redo the outline because that's exactly what happened and I wound up writing 4k of Heith today.
> 
> Please enjoy. One of my favorite thing to do is think up of long pieces of pwp for rare pairs.

“Hey,” Lance sidles up next to Hunk where he stands waiting for his turn at the pool table. The basement is dim and smoky; the tiny windows are open, letting in wisps of autumn breeze but doing little to dissipate the smoke generated by a small classroom’s worth of freshman just discovering the joy of being able to buy cigarettes legally. That, and Hunk is pretty sure there’s at least one pot dealer absolutely killing it somewhere around here. Lance has a wine cooler in one hand and a beer in the other. He points across the room with the beer. “There’s Keith.” 

Hunk takes the beer from Lance, steadies it against his thigh, and pops the tab, his other hand occupied with the pool stick. He takes a long swallow and pretends that he’s only just now noticing Keith across the room. He’s sitting on the arm of a rumpled, beat up couch, sipping at a bottle of coke while he watches the rest of the room. Wild strands of hair catch the light from the lamp beside him, giving him a rough, barely tamed halo. 

Yeah, Hunk doesn’t even like pool that much. It’s just an excuse to hang around where ever Keith is. An excuse to steal glance at the soft bob in his throat when he takes a sip. The way his thighs and ass look when he perches right on the edge of the arm of the couch. How his lips wrap around a cigarette and how his lashes flutter when he holds it in, the soft ‘o’ his mouth makes when he lets it out. They way his eyes go soft when Shiro, sitting right next to him, tips his head back and says something to him. Hunk has been desperately trying to get his looks in while at the same time hoping Keith never notices he’s there. 

“Okay,” Hunk says, he shuffles back from the table a bit to let another player slip by him. Lance struggles to open his bottle, but before Hunk can find a spare hand to help him, he tucks it under his hoodie and uses it to get a better grip and twist it open. “What about him? Everybody’s here tonight,” Hunk says. It’s a bluff he knows Lance will absolutely call him on. Even red-eyed and buzzed as he is, Lance can read him like an open book. Lance shrugs and downs half of his drink in one go. 

“So? Go talk to him. He’s not doing anything,” Lance grips the bottle by the neck and does this schmoozy little dance that gets a tittering laugh from a couple girls behind them. “He’s here. You’re here. You’re both  _ super  _ gay,” Lance pauses. “Well, you’re bi, sorry, but Keith- I know Keith is down for some dick.” Hunk rolls his eyes and watches another pool player lean against the table, squinting hard at the colored balls while his drunk brain struggles to puzzle out the next move. They’ve all had a little too much alcohol to get impatient with him.

“I’m not-” Hunk sighs and thinks behind another sip of beer. “He’s been talking to Shiro all night. What do you want me to do? Go up like ‘Yeah, I know you’re trying to have a good time but let’s find some place to be alone?’ Dude, it doesn’t work like that.” Lance gives him a narrowed-eyed stare, teethes at the glass rim of his cooler. 

“Uhm, yes? That’s exactly how it works. We’re not at some fancy art show or something,” Lance pulls his free hand out of his hoodie pocket and the cap he was still holding goes clattering to the floor, forgotten. “This is a college party? Everyone’s here for three things: to get drunk, to get high, or to get laid.” Lance points across the room at Keith and, when Hunk follows the line of his finger, he’s slightly horrified to realize that Keith is looking at them, a cigarette tucked between his lips. “And I tell you what. That’s a coke in his hand. He doesn’t believe in pot, and he’s been giving you dreamy looks all night. He’s definitely after some fun,” Lance says. He gives Hunk a mischievous grin. Hunk isn’t impressed. The other player finally takes a shot, scatters the pool balls, and it’s his turn again. 

“Don’t do anything that’s going to make me have to hurt you,” Hunk warns tiredly as he steps up to the table and looks for a good shot. 

Which, it’s exactly what Lance does. As soon as Hunk makes it clear that he’s going to ignore him, he picks his way across the room to the couch. Hunk watches between turns at the pool table and sips of beer as Lance sidles up to Keith and Shiro. He watches, cheeks burning, as Lance makes small talk. At first Keith doesn’t look terribly interested. Why would he be? Hunk is just some big guy in his physics class that has it bad for him. Shiro, the hottest thing besides maybe the fucking sun, is sitting right next to him, and Keith has had his attention all night. Hunk thinks, rather irritably, that they should just sleep together and really just kill any hope he’s harboring. 

The pool game ends, and just in time too. Hunk is tired of watching Lance chatting away happily where he’s somehow managed to tuck himself into the couch between Keith and Shiro and he desperately needs some stronger alcohol. He hands off his cue to the next person in line and retreats up the stairs. When he asks around someone is quick to give him a couple shots of whiskey and he finds a knot of people watching a football game in the living room. 

He’s starting to lose himself in the plays on tv, trying to juggle conversation, the warmth of a little hard liquor in his blood and lingering thoughts of his next physics paper, when Lance finds him again. 

“Hey, hey,” Lance hisses. He’s noticeably drunker now, patting his hand between Hunk’s shoulders to get his attention. Hunk turns, looks at him over his shoulder and, surprisingly, Shiro’s with him. At least Shiro is lucid looking. He gives Hunk a kind, almost shy smile, and Hunk wonders why his fingers are settled on Lance’s waist. “Hunk. Keith needs you for something, mkay? He’s in the backyard.” Lance has this devious glint in his eye that instantly puts Hunk on edge. 

“What did you do?” Hunk asks. Shiro is the one to wave him off, tugging Lance along with him. 

“Not a big deal. I’m going to take Lance home, so don’t worry about him. Keith said he’ll be back by the trees,” Shiro says. Hunk watches them work their way through the crowd towards the front door, Lance nearly hanging off of Shiro’s shoulder and trying to nuzzle at his neck. 

Now why would he do that? 

Hunk is tempted to just find another drink and go home himself and leave Keith to figure out that he’s not buying whatever sketchy looking thing he’s trying to sell. He doesn’t need to go out to the edge of the backyard, where the house butts up on a thin forest, just for Keith to corner him and tell him to go fuck himself. He can figure that out from here perfectly well, thank you very much. 

But, the soft part of him is already speaking up. If Keith’s already waiting out there for him, who knew how long he would hang around until he realized what was going on? Keith was stubborn, and that made him patient when he really wanted something. Like really wanting to chew Hunk out for being a creeper. No, the best thing would be to bite the bullet, take the earful Keith had for him, and blame whatever misunderstanding is going on on Lance’s blitzed ass. They’d go their separate ways and he’d try his best to stop trying to sneak looks at Keith. 

He finds a trashcan to leave his solo cup before he moves out into the backyard. The wind is chilled enough compared to the heat inside the house to sober him up a little. Hunk stands there on the back deck and looks around at the line of trees at the back of the property. It’s a decently sized back yard but most of the party is still concentrated inside the house. There’s maybe eight or ten people gathered around the hot tub, but none of them pay him any attention as he makes his way across the yard. 

He doesn’t see Keith until he wanders over to the corner of the property and he hears Keith stamping out his cigarette in the brush, his boot crunching in the damp leaves. He’s ditched his jacket; Hunk can faintly make out the rumpled pile of it draped over a low hanging branch in the dark. Somehow Keith looks even slimmer without it, his dark clothes clinging to his skin. Keith pushes his hair back out of his face but it falls right back down into a soft, fluffy mess. Hunk braces himself and thinks that he wants to run his fingers through it at the same time. 

“Ah, I didn’t know if you would really come out,” Keith says. His voice is soft, but it carries through the cold air, sounding loud against the hushed laughter on the deck. Hunk shrugs, hesitates to draw closer. 

“Listen, I don’t know what Lance talked to you about but I’m pretty sure he’s too drunk to have a say in anything so, on his behalf, I just want to say that I’m sorry,” Hunk says. Keith looks up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. He frowns, his expression turning more unsure. 

“What...what do you think he said?” Keith asks, a bit of hesitation in his voice. This reaction catches Hunk off guard and silence hangs between them for a couple seconds before he moves on. 

“I don’t know. He probably told you about…” oh boy, he couldn’t say that casually. He bites his lip and Keith’s expression softens in understanding. Is he blushing? It’s too dark for Hunk to tell. 

“That you liked me?” Keith starts. He pushes off where he’s leaning against a tree and approaches Hunk. Hunk can only stand there, his mind screeching to a halt when Keith reaches up and wraps his arms around his neck. “That you wanted to fuck me?”

“Oh man,” Hunk breathes. Keith is so  _ tiny  _ against him, all slim muscle and strength. “I-” he stutters, but Keith only gives him a knowing grin, a soft quirk of red lips and Hunk gives in, spreading his hands over Keith’s waist. He’s slim enough that his thumbs nearly meet over Keith’s navel and his cock gives a firm twitch at the realization. 

“Me too…” Keith says. His voice is soft, breath a little shaky. Hunk squeezes him at his waist, feels just a little give in the muscle and Keith hitches against his jaw. He likes it. Hunk groans. “I don’t wanna,” Keith starts. Hunk is already smoothing his hands down to his hips, tucking his fingers up under his shirt and Keith’s skin is soft and smooth and so warm. “I didn’t wanna try to convince you to go home so I thought here was close enough.” 

“You’re uh, you’re sure about this?” He asks. He nudges Keith back to the tree he was leaning against a few seconds ago. He can see the group of people gathered around the hot tub out of the corner of his eye. They really shouldn’t. All those people he doesn’t know… They’re drunk. Only one of them has to decide they’d rather take a piss in the tree line than go back into the crowded house and their cover would be blown. 

But Keith, honest to God, flutters his lashes at him. He’s got these big eyes that nearly glow in the dim light. Keith pushes one hand up the back of his neck, tangles his fingers in Hunk’s hair and drags him into a hard, hungry kiss and Hunk is gone. He can’t say no to this. 

Hunk moans around Keith’s tongue. He tastes of smoke and mint, his skin smells like clean dust and the softest edge of soap. If he had more time, Hunk thinks he could name the brand but Keith isn’t giving him an instant to think about what they’re doing. Once he’s sure Hunk is there to stay he drops both hands and starts after Hunk’s belt. 

It clicks and Keith works the zipper open with one hand while slipping the fingers of the other into them. He’s got long, slim fingers and he curves them around the bulge in Hunk’s boxers fearlessly. Hunk repays him by tugging his bottom lip with his teeth and hooking his fingers in the waist of Keith’s jeans and jerking them down over the soft curve of his ass. Keith hitches and for an instant Hunk thinks he’s hurt him, but the sound melts into a soft, eager laugh. 

“Want me bad, huh?” Keith asks. Hunk is reluctant to let him go but Keith pulls back from the kiss, lets the back of his head rest against the tree. Hunk watches his eyes as they turn down. Keith squeezes Hunk’s cock through his underwear, cups him in his palm and shoves his hand further down. Keith licks his lips and his eyes go a few shades darker as he measures the weight of his balls. “Jesus,” he breathes. 

“Sorry, but I’ve been waiting for this for…” Hunk cuts his thought off in favor of working Keith’s jeans down enough that they bunch up on his thighs. “I don’t know. Pretty much since I first saw you.” He’s wearing cute, tight fitting briefs that show off the shape of his cock where it strains under the fabric. Hunk looks him over then tugs those down too. Keith’s cock is already weeping, the head slick with precome. When Hunk circles his fingers around him and thumbs the head, his whole body shivers where it’s trapped between the tree and Hunk’s body. 

“R-romantic-’ Keith huffs. Hunk can almost see his brain scattering, all the different things he’s thinking about. His eyes flick over to the side when the people on the deck explode into a round of laughter, then bites his lip nervously. He watches intently as he pulls Hunk’s cock free of his boxers and curls his calloused fingers around him. He strokes him firmly, milking him out root to tip and Hunk watches himself dribble precome over his fingers. Hunk twitches in his grip and Keith looks up at his face, gives him a tiny, almost nervous smile.  _ He likes me. _

“Fuck, okay-” he breathes when Hunk starts to return the favor, cradling the smaller man’s cock in his hand and working him up slowly, watching how his chest hitches every time he pants. “No- come on-” 

Keith pulls away then, pushes Hunk’s hand off of him. For a second Hunk thinks he’s changed his mind. Maybe he’s lost his nerve to do any more out here in the open because lord knows Hunk’s only hanging in because he’s wanted Keith for so long. But Keith turns his back to him, wiggles his hips and gets both his jeans and underwear down to his knees and braces himself with hands on the rough bark of the tree. He’s got a cute, perky ass that stands out nicely when Keith arches his back. Hunk grips it in both hands, each globe a perfect handful. Meant for him. 

“Come on,” Keith hisses. “I’m cold and,” He glances at Hunk over his shoulder and then tips his head to the people on the deck to finish his thought. Someone’s standing up and dancing, dripping wet, around the deck. Hunk silently thanks the guy for being a distraction as he presses close enough to mold himself to the line of Keith’s back. His cock settles easily into the cleft of Keith’s ass and the smaller man lets out a shaky breath. 

“You’re fucking huge-” Keith breathes. Hunk hums in his ear, standing up a little straighter and setting one hand between Keith’s shoulders to hold him still while he ruts against his ass, the head of his cock catching lightly on the rim of Keith’s hole. He starts sucking on his own fingers. Really, he would have liked something a little more substantial but well, they’re in a rush. 

“Mn, you’re the one who didn’t want to bother taking me home,” Hunk points out. He steps back a little, drags his slicked fingers in firm circles over Keith’s hole. Keith bites his lip and Hunk sinks the first digit into him. He can hardly believe what he’s doing, he thinks to himself, watching as one finger works in and out of Keith’s ass, two more glistening with saliva, just waiting for Keith to open up enough to join in. He never would have guess he’d land Keith at all, much less forty feet from a raucous cluster of partiers, hidden only darkness and a tree about as wide as Keith’s shoulders. 

“It’s fucking worth it though-” Keith chokes out when Hunk presses in a second finger, then shortly after works in a third. Keith whimpers at the stretch, presses his cheek to the tree. He’s starting to shake again and that’s really something Hunk can get behind. He pushes his fingers in to the knuckle, feels the rim of Keith’s hole flutter in resistance. Hunk leans in again and kisses the back of Keith’s shoulder. He curls his fingers and feels around Keith’s walls until he can find the soft bump of the smaller man’s prostate. He’s ready. He rubs that spot and Keith opens his mouth but Hunk is quick to close his free hand over it it muffle the heady moan that wells up from Keith’s chest. 

Keith  _ glares  _ at him, his eyes full of fire and need and unshed tears. His hips push back desperately on Hunk’s hand, rolls so hard and quick he has a hard time keeping his fingers in him. Keith loses his patience with the teasing and bites into the meat of Hunk’s thumb. 

“What?” Hunk asks in a quiet hiss when he pulls his hand away. Keith doesn’t answer at first. He hides his face in his arm and whines, his whole body stiff and shaking as Hunk thrusts his fingers into him. 

“Fuck me-” Keith finally gasps. Hunk realizes he’s lost track of Keith’s other arm. When he looks, Keith is stroking himself, faster and lighter than the pace Hunk had set with his fingers. “Fuck me quick or you’re gonna miss out,” he adds. Hunk gets the gist of what he’s saying.  _ If I come before you get in me, you’re out of luck. _

Hunk slips his fingers out of Keith and groans quietly when he sees his hole grip tight around nothing. Keith’s hand makes soft, slick sounds where he’s teasing himself. He’s slowed a little. He’s trying to delay his high as much as he can but it’s straining him. Hunk can see that in every muscle. Hunk watches him as he spits in his hand and slicks it over his cock, need boiling hot in his gut as he watches Keith shake and stamp in his foot in impatience. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go,” Hunk warns as he lines himself up. Keith goes still, not even a shiver, as Hunk nudges him with the glistening head of his cock. Keith chews on his lip, watching the group in the hot tub as Hunk rolls his hips forward, pushing, pushing until the head pops in all at once. 

Keith moans, low and all too loud in the open night air, before Hunk can stop him. Hunk curses under his breath, grips Keith’s upper arm and holds him tight as he sinks in all at once. Keith stifles the second sound better, muffling it to a strangled whimper. Hunk forgets about the people on the deck almost as soon as he thinks about them. Who cares at this point? Keith’s body is hot and tight on his cock. He makes this sound like it might be too much and Hunk stills when their hips meet flush. He’s  _ there _ . Keith took all of him, all at once and oh, he’s so beautiful; to the flush in his cheeks to the way his toes scuffle in the leaves because he can’t keep himself still. 

Hunk tries to set steadying hands on Keith’s hips but Keith nearly jumps back on him. His ass pressed hard to Hunk’s hips, his body squeezing and fluttering tight around him. Wanting to let Keith adjust to his girth quickly becomes Hunk trying to keep him from fucking back on his cock too quickly. 

“Go- Go! They didn’t see us,” Keith hisses. Hunk glances up at the house and realizes there’s still one girl looking in their direction, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Hunk realizes he hadn’t been paying them any attention. Who knew how many had actually heard Keith’s moans? 

But now, with Keith gripping his cock tight, he doesn’t care at all. She can come over and watch, for all it matters. Hunk watches her for a second more, then turns his attention back on Keith, nipping the shell of his ear as he starts to snap into him hard, right off the bat. 

Keith’s eyes are glued to the party on the deck, but he makes these soft, breathy moans every time Hunk slams into him. His fingers scrabble at the bark, his back arches as he rises on his toes to meet Hunk’s thrusts. He takes it like a champ; Hunk doesn’t have the time or patience right now to give it to him as easy as he always imagined. They’re out in the open, the other’s are starting to get suspicious and Keith’s ass is  _ perfection. _

Hunk sets a fast, brutal pace, their skin slapping together hard enough to ring in his ears. Leaves crunch under their feet. Keith’s mewling; soft curses, Hunk’s name, nothing at all when Hunk sneaks one hand down to take Keith’s arousal in his grip. He’s leaking everywhere and Hunk’s hand glides over him. He pushes Keith hard, dragging his fingers over the dripping head, cupping his balls and gently tugging them. 

Keith’s body grips him tight when he comes apart, so tight Hunk doesn’t feel like he can move besides for sinking in deep as he can and grinding into him. Keith’s mouth opens in a silent moan, his cock jerking as he spills over Hunk’s fingers. Hunk can feel every pulse of his orgasm pass through him and Hunk follows him closely, jerking deep inside as he spills himself. 

“I don’t know how loud that was,” Keith says, voice shaky. He watches the deck intently and eases against the tree with a satisfied sigh when Hunk slips free of him. Hunk, panting, grips one globe of Keith’s ass and pulls it aside, watching as his come flows out of Keith’s hole and down the inside of his thigh. Keith looks at him over his shoulder and grins. “You came a lot,” Keith purrs. He nudges into Hunk’s grip then straightens up with a huff. 

“Sorry, uh,” Hunk says. He pulls his pants back on and fumbles a little to get his belt fastened. “I shouldn’t have uh… inside.” Keith shakes his head and tugs up his jeans like his ass isn’t a mess of come. 

“No. I like it,” Keith says. He pats low on his belly and grins when Hunk swallows hard, heat already rising up again. “It feels really nice. I have a favor though,” Keith says. Hunk drags his eyes back up to Keith’s face, who tips his head further into the trees. Hunk gets the message. Go around the house to the front. Just to avoid the walk of shame (pride?) through the middle of a party. “I think Shiro probably took Lance back to our house. Can I crash with you tonight?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at quiddity25 on tumblr and @Quiddid on twitter iffn you want.


End file.
